


Subway Shenanigans

by OswinGaradex



Series: Random Little Ships [3]
Category: Bob's Burgers (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Face Punching, Friendship/Love, Kissing, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7503396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OswinGaradex/pseuds/OswinGaradex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louise and Jessica snuck out earlier in the night and are riding the subway back home. Feelings are revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subway Shenanigans

"Hey sexy, why don't we go back to my place and have some fun!" A very loud, and very drunk voice slurred out. The drunken whooping and wolf whistles of his friends followed and Louise Belcher sighed.

Louise had to admit, the girl sitting beside her was indeed very good looking, but those drunks had no right to be such assholes. Especially not to Jessica. There were limits, even on the empty subway at 1:00am.

Jessica groaned and just glared at the guys. Louise had known the girl for long enough that the redhead didn't want to start anything, especially this late at night. Both of the teenage girls already had had their fun and just wanted to get home before their parents found out they had been gone. While Louise had no problem with kicking the asses of a few dumb drunks, she knew that it would be better to just let it slide. Unfortunately the group of drunks didn't seem to realize this.

"C'mon baby!" The guy slurred again and plopped down in the seat next to Jessica. The redhead immediately scooted slightly closer to Louise. "Let's get together!"

Jessica rolled her eyes. "Not a chance in Hell Scumbag!" She said with a big, fake smile on her wallpaper face. Over the years the redhead had developed more of a personality as she had stopped wetting the bed and didn't have a secret to hide anymore. Frankly, Louise liked that personality. As in really liked it.

Drunk Guy couldn't seem to take the hint though, even one as glaringly obvious as it was. It was pissing Louise off. Badly. "Stop it baby, you know I don't like it when you play hard to get!" He smirked and in what seemed like slow motion, Louise saw his hand reach up and grasp at Jessica's breast. She watched his hand grip the turquoise material of her shirt and then squeeze. Cat calls and mire drunken laughter sounded from his friends.

Jessica let out a low growl and reached up to punch the guy. To bad Louise stood up and got there first. Lightning fast and with the force of a sledge hammer, Louise's fist slammed into the drunk guys nose. The cartridge snapped under her fingers and there was a small pop as blood spurted out of his nostrils. His head snapped backwards and his hands flew up to his nose and away from Jessica's boob. He fell over due to his drunken and off balance state.

Louise stood there by her seat panting. She felt a slight surge of adrenaline flowing through her veins from how fast she had reacted. Jessica was just sitting in her seat looking stunned.

The drunk guys friends were looking at the pair with wide eyes. Louise sneered in their general direction and they hung back, sulking. Two of them helped up the guy who Louise had just punched. He was still clutching his nose, and a steady stream of curse words was slowly spilling out of his mouth as they went to find new seats.

"So yeah..." Louise said slowly, her slight adrenaline rush slowing. Her hand started to throb. She probably had split her knuckle, nothing some tape and band-aids couldn't fix. Jessica continued to stare at her, seemingly transfixed. It was slightly unnerving to the girl, and Louise felt herself reach up with her pain free hand and tug on the pink bunny ears atop her hat.

"Um Jessica, you oka-" The teen was cut off mid word as the red head suddenly stood up and cupping Louise's chin both hands, leaned down slightly and practically slammed her face into the other girls.

Louise had to say it was a surprise. Her lips met the slightly taller girls with a force and there was a feeling of elation from the sheer joy in it. It felt like sparks were dancing back and forth between their lips as Louise found herself tugging on Jessica's lower lip to gain entry.

It was unexpected and beautiful at the same time and Louise loved every second of it. The teen had know she had cared about the girl, but she had never thought as more than a friend. Until now.

Their kiss lasted nearly a minute and Louise felt a rush of excitement and adrenaline from it when they finally pulled apart. But it also brought a loss of sensation and sudden hollowness that made her frown slightly. The redhead let go of her chin and brought her arms down slightly. Her face immediately fell upon seeing Louise's small frown and she immediately started apologizing.

"Oh wow, I uh...I don't know what came over me, I mean you just punched that guy for me and I just...well I just-"

Louise didn't give her a chance to finish her choppy apology. Instead of waiting for the teen to force something coherent out she wrapped her arms around Jessica's neck, and standing on her toes brought her lips to Jessica's.

This time the other girl was taken slightly off guard as Louise kissed her. Their body's ended up pressing together, Jessica's arms accidentally pinned between the two as Louise felt the the sparks dance between them again.

When they pulled apart, Louise felt shocked again to find the other girl was gripping her boob with one hand, having not been able to move her arm out of the way in time. Slightly out of breath, and unsure of what to do next, Louise let out a small chuckle.

"You know Wallpaper, I just punched a drunk guy for doing that to my girlfriend!"

Her response was met with Jessica laughing and pressing her lips to the shorter girls once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this showcases their characters. Please comment/review! Thanks for reading!


End file.
